


Tea with the devil

by mistlesnow



Category: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016), Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Passionate Friction, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistlesnow/pseuds/mistlesnow
Summary: Trouble in paradise for our beloved couple, Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy, in the form of an unexpected visit by Liz's friend who trained under the same master? Might be the time again for sparks to fly and for the world to burn a little ...only after 6 months into the marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wew this is my first fanfic. Ever. Really had the feels for this show though...for some reason. I do wonder if I should continue from here...perhaps leave a review to let me know? ;D Ratings might kick up to M if my writing muse doesn't desert me. The story is based on my limited knowledge of having watched the movie and read the comic book of PPZ only...wouldn't expect much Jane-Austen writing here FYI.
> 
> Since all fanfics I've read always have this...
> 
> Dsiclaimer: I'm only borrowing characters and scenes from PPZ to give life to my fanfic. Don't own anything but this story. (It's what fanfics technically represent...duh.)

Darcy rode with haste across the vast plains of Derbyshire, across roaring fields of his homeland, not from hordes of zombies this time, but simply from a war council meeting with army majors and his dear friend, Mr Bingley, at his Netherfield Residence. The vast distance of Netherfield Residence and lengthy discussions have kept him away from home for nearly a week and he realised with much heartache and longing for the time lost with his dear wife, his dear Elizabeth.

It has been 6 months since they've wed but not a moment of ennui has passed between either party as they discover more of each other by the day, from Lizzy's surprising talent in knitting embroidery (whose needles make excellent use for stabbing & slowing the undead) to Darcy's favourite pass time of tending to his garden, pruning where need be (a practice of patience and katana precision skills, he blushes and remarks in defence). A small, gentle smile tugged upon the corners of Darcy's mouth as he fondly recalls all his time with Lizzie, even, (& especially) the contented and peaceful moments experienced in bed after sating some hard-pressed desires. A small amount of awe still trickles through him as he ponders over how a prideful and cold man who scoffed at succumbing to such basal urges, was now revelling in the warmth of love and strength his dear Elizabeth has sparked in his soul.

Darcy got off his horse upon reaching the doors of his grand estate and strode swiftly to the living room, hoping to catch Lizzie reading or knitting by the fireplace, her choice of activity in the late afternoon. It did not strike Darcy as odd, till he was halfway to the living room, that not a single house staff was in sight and it escalated quickly to suspicion and apprehension when neither his wife nor sister were in the living room, nor did they respond when he called out.

Darcy proceeded to check the drawing room, card room, master and sister's bedroom as well as the kitchen, meeting not a single soul, albeit encountering the opened letter that he personally penned to Elizabeth informing her of his arrival at this hour.

"Liz would usually be pacing impatiently in the living room and my sister would typically be hustling the kitchens to prepare a meal prior to my arrival….where could everyone be?" Mr Darcy, questioned, unsettled, calling out to them once again.

The sound of clashing knives sounded through his reverie and Mr Darcy darted immediately to the dojo in the basement, unease slowly being replaced with excited mischief at the prospect of catching Liz and Georgina sparring.

Dread, anger and bewilderment suddenly plunged into him however, upon seeing his dear Elizabeth on the ground with her leather clad legs pinned upon another man's head, whose arms were trapped also by his beloved's death grip and a move he recalls regretfully from his first rejected and disrespectful proposal to Elizabeth. As the man tried to loosen Elizabeth's grip on him while trying to edge the menacing dagger in his hands towards her, Darcy steadily drew his Katana and had it clipped upon the man's neck with lightning speed, no thanks to his Kyoto-style deadly arts.

"I must warn you now to drop your weapon with immediate haste lest I slice your head cleanly off your shoulders for threatening my wife in our household." Darcy, cast a menacing gleam on the offensive intruder.

"OH! Will! Put your sword down, love, he's no enemy but a dear friend!" Elizabeth shouted with alarm as Darcy just finished directing his threat, quickly untangling her limbs from said friend and rising immediately to push the sword away from the man.

"Will, meet Mr Jefferson Chatsworth, my dear friend who trained under the same Shaolin master as I. The best rival then and a brother I could proudly call upon. Jeff, meet my beloved husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy" Elizabeth introduced, delightfully, while trying to ease the tension from her husband by patting and stroking Will's arm.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Mr Darcy, I've heard much about you from Liz here amidst your absence. Please, call me Jefferson or Jeff." Jefferson bowed, trusting Darcy to recognise the Japanese form of greeting and respect.

"Dozo." Darcy bowed stiffly and answered in clipped tones. Upon straightening, Darcy was surprised to see his presumably missing house staff and sister standing by the side of the room, with beams on their faces, probably glad to have their Master and brother back safely from his journey.

"Good to have you back brother!" Georgina strode across the room towards him, "Were you practising tirelessly with the majors at the war meeting? I don't think I've ever seen you move so blindingly fast with your katana before!" Georgina exclaimed.

"No doubt, le prince here felt the roaring need to save the damsel in distress, his love, who was lying flat upon the ground with an assassin hovering over her!" Jefferson interjected with a laugh and a dramatic flourish of the hand.

"Ha! Damsel in distress? I dare you to say it again Jeff." Elizabeth made a painful jab on a vulnerable acupoint on Jefferson's chest, a smirk and threatening gleam in the eye. "Well…how about a re-duel then?" Jefferson edged closer towards Elizabeth while rubbing his chest, the tension between them as sharp as a knife but playful as well like how siblings would be.

"Guest you might be to my lovely Elizabeth but if I see a single bruise, cut or simply her on the ground again with you powering over her, I'm afraid nothing would bar me from keeping to my earlier promise of what I'll do to you dear Mr Chatsworth. Your family might own the entire land, second to mine in Derbyshire, but no money or power can bring you back from the dead." Darcy warned with unnatural coldness, a simmering bitter feeling in his gut upon seeing the camaraderie between his wife and this man who seem to hold much respect and affection for his beloved.

Elizabeth turned towards her husband with a frown of disapproval,

"Do you doubt my abilities dear husband? I would not allow you to speak to my friend in such atrocious and haughty manner. Think I've become weak in my 6 months of marriage? Need I prove you wrong?" Elizabeth challenged.

"Yes, perhaps we could all see what you've become in my grand household after 6 months." Darcy angled his gaze on Elizabeth, the bitter green feeling rising within him from Elizabeth's defence of her friend.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room, from shock and disbelief from those who've heard Darcy's seemingly insulting reply. All, except perhaps Jefferson, knew how much a sacrifice it was for Elizabeth to reduce her warrior training, to act slightly more femininely, for the benefit of Darcy's high society reputation and decorum, although Darcy never insisted it upon his wife. All also knew Darcy's high regard, respect and love for his wife, through his warm and thoughtful actions typically, when interacting with her. Such manner of speaking was thus highly unheard of.

As Darcy eventually realised the wrong of his ways, a gleam of panic and guilt showing through his eye, and while Elizabeth's face darkened with fury and hurt, body in the stance to lash out on her husband, Georgina suddenly chimed in, clasping both hands together,

"Well! It's time for tea I believe! Renine?" she called upon the house staff," Are the tea things ready to be served in the living room? I dare say I'm famished after the excellent display of sparring skills that left me on the edge of my seat….or at the edge of the room, quite literally I must add!" Georgina gave an awkward laugh, linking her arms through her brother and Elizabeth, steering them towards the living room.

Just right behind Georgina, Jefferson's cheerful and mischievous demeanour have also long evaporated after hearing what Darcy had to say. Did he not respect Elizabeth's pride and skill as a warrior? How in all hells did she come to wed him and speak about him with such love in her eyes amidst Darcy's absence? Was it all a ruse? Perhaps, Jefferson thought, he had to come and accomplish what he set out to do after all…

…steal Elizabeth away from this unhappy, false union and wed her instead. With that made up, Jefferson strode purposefully to the living room for tea with the devil.


	2. Break me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire sparked, fights ensue, tea continues while marriage is torn asunder?

It wasn't every day that the Darcy household had a guest over for tea...but the latest tea session with dear Jefferson has got to be the most memorable for the awkwardness, tension and ruckus that was reverberating around the tea room at the moment.

Just 20 minutes into tea service, Elizabeth had bid the entire room good day, apologised to Jefferson for being a bad host while claiming to be unable to have meals with "a pompous ass in the room". Despite the strict instructions given by Elizabeth to not be disturbed by *anybody* till breakfast the next day, Darcy exited the room 5 minutes following Elizabeth, leaving Jefferson to his sister to entertain.

The repeated door slamming and crashes then followed not more than 10 minutes later, accompanied by muffled shouts if one listened hard enough.  
The turbulence going on between the couple was even enough to put a halt to Jefferson's "noble" cause of stealing Elizabeth away, believing that she would not appreciate him being caught in the cross hairs of whatever was happening between her and her "beloved".

Of course, Jefferson's penchant for tea parties (the Darcy household had one of the most impressive tea service he ever had) had nothing to do with his decision whatsoever to hold off helping Elizabeth.  
"I’m sure Lizzy can deal with it for a little while." Jefferson thought while savouring the sumptuous cheese scone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Elizabeth couldn't believe her husband. It was utterly embarrassing for her, to be disrespected and talked down by her husband in front of her friend, especially when she was just telling Jefferson how great wedded life has been before Will came crashing in. 

"A liar I am not and having a husband will not change that aspect of me in the very least!" Elizabeth fumed while striding towards her (their) bedroom. Elizabeth had been hurt and thrust a little more into her insecure corner of not being herself and, heaven forbid, good enough for her husband after the confrontation with Will.

Her wounded sense of pride and what self-worth she had left however, morphed quickly into indignation and anger. Her warrior sense of pride and honour would not let such insult stand but alas this is her husband and propriety must be exercised. Thus, meditation to let off some steam it is.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and settled in front of the fire place, desperate to find the comfort of a quiet mind and to lay off the frustrations of the day...but it was not meant to be with the sound of impending footsteps of, no doubt, Fitzwilliam Darcy. Her ire rose with every step that he took towards the bedroom.

This evening will end far from peace and normality it seems.

Sending a silent prayer and apology to Master Liu for her less than calm demeanour, Elizabeth immediately stood up, strode towards the fire place and picked up the "Art of War"....  
...which landed directly in the face of Fitzwilliam Darcy.

"You insufferable man!" Elizabeth shouted in a feat of anger.

Darcy stumbled into the room in shock, with half a mind to close the bedroom door lest their dirty linen be exposed to all privy ears.

"Come further to ridicule my inferiority to you in terms of birth and status husband? Since we're not in front of Jefferson now, please do prattle away....", Elizabeth wielded the fireplace poker as she strode towards Darcy," after I avenge for my damaged pride!" The poker swung purposefully towards Darcy's head.

Taking a swift dodge and roll across from Elizabeth, Darcy rounded the room as he tried to appease Elizabeth. " Please Lizzy, it was a grave misstep on my part, I simply wanted to show how well you have been with me....here."

Elizabeth fumed and stalked towards her husband," How well? By showing how I am bought by riches, enjoying tea while throwing my master's teachings behind me? What would Jefferson think? What would one of my only few precious friends who accepts me as I am think!"

Elizabeth slashed the poker through Darcy's vest as guilt slowed and weighed down heavily on him. Upon hearing Jefferson's name again however, the Green bitter feeling sparked and fired within him. As Elizabeth swung her make-shift weapon towards him again, he adeptly dodged, knocked it out of her hand and tackled her to the writing desk which lay behind her.

" Why, pray tell, does his opinion matter so much to you? You gave not a care for my opinions when I first proposed to you and were violently rejected!"

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, unable to comprehend what Darcy was getting at but with the fumes of anger and shame still resonating in her, Elizabeth headbutted Will, followed by a grand kick away from her while taking the letter opener from the desk.

Elizabeth and Darcy circled each other, with Darcy's ire rising every second by firstly, his wife's lack of answer to his question and secondly, his inability to quell the raging storm between him and Lizzy. The fight continued as Elizabeth dived towards Darcy, trying to jab him with the letter opener, only to have it knocked out of her hand, promptly caught by Darcy and slashed through the ties of her vest, leaving Elizabeth in her thin top white shift and leather pants. 

Elizabeth let out a grunt in shock but recovered quickly to kick the weapon out of Darcy's hand and swipe him off his feet. Darcy swiftly rolled away as Elizabeth almost dealt a smashing blow to his gut. As both stood up, blows, swipes and jabs were exchanged with much trained precision and form. Were it not a fight between husband and wife, such would call it a good demonstration of art and strength.

With every blow deflected and challenge posed to Darcy in the form of his wife, the feeling of pride, love and desire began coursing through him, replacing the ugly, bitter sense of jealousy that came close to consuming him. Elizabeth's sharp eyes and rosy cheeks truly highlighted her beauty in Darcy’s eyes.

Elizabeth, however, tired of her failed attempts to land a punch on Darcy, took a chance and lunged herself at him, knocking him over the footstool, where both landed on the floor with a hard thud.

Both were out of breath and red in their faces as they rolled and tried to tackle each other to the floor. While anger, shame and guilt first dominated their minds, these ugly feelings slowly inched towards exhilaration and desire, especially since both were divulged of their vest and have not been this close since weeks before.

Elizabeth finally got tackled to the floor and held down by Darcy, with Darcy giving a sigh of relief upon the impossible feat. Just as he was about to plead with Elizabeth to let him explain, Elizabeth wrenched her hands free from Darcy, grabbed the letter opener that laid close by and angled the swipe just on the side of Darcy's face.

"Agh!" Darcy was quick to rest his palm on the thin cut made on his cheek, staring in shock at Elizabeth for being caught unawares.

Darcy's exclamation however, had broken through Elizabeth's induced haze of rage, only to be left with a deflated version of herself, filled with worry, guilt and shame. Quickly reaching out to cup Darcy's cheek in her hands, Elizabeth began giving small kisses to the cut and whispering her apologies.

Both sat side by side now, by the fireplace. 

" What were you doing foolish man, you were supposed to deflect that." Tears glistened in Elizabeth's eyes and she hated the weakness of her heart...but was, at the same time, unable to stop the worry and sorrow for cutting her husband. Darcy just stared in silence and awe at his beloved, the warm amber glaze from the fire illuminating the sparkle of tears, softness and her beauty. How could one possess so much fire and rough edges but be so balanced in passion, warmth and softness?

Taking Darcy's silence as discontent, Elizabeth couldn't stop a sob from escaping. Gathering what was left of her wits and self-worth Elizabeth hugged Will, presumably the last time, " Do allow me this one liberty Will. You might no longer hold such a headstrong and fierce wife so fondly in your heart but you will always be in mine. Wishing you the best in health and your future Will." 

Elizabeth swiftly stood up to walk out of the bedroom, to clear her head, move to one of the countless bedrooms before she planned on what to do come morning...perhaps leave where she so wasn’t desired. As she slid the door open, Darcy, finally shocked out of his reverie by the heartbroken words Elizabeth uttered, swiftly curled his arm around Elizabeth while slamming the door shut.

Elizabeth began wrestling a little against his grip while opening the door a few more times, only to be wrapped more strongly in Will's embrace and have the door closed repeatedly.

"Oh Lizzy, please, please stop love."

“No, no, Will please do not do this. Grant me one less deception of your feelings and free me to go. Please Will, do not break what I have left of you, just please…” Elizabeth sobbed and choked out,

“it will break me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've always had the impression that warriors find it difficult to seek for their significant other, choosing to live in solitude than to make themselves susceptible to another. However when they do, I think they form strong and deep emotional relations with their love, making conflicts extremely emotionally driven with the lack of sensibility and logic in either party, contrary to the intellectual ways of a warrior. I thought it quite apt when I was picturing the conflict of Lizzy and Darcy...warriors in their own right. Don't you think so?
> 
> Disclaimer: refer to chapter 1,should be there I think.


End file.
